The field of the present invention is mechanisms for latching two bodies.
Latch mechanisms have generally been developed which either provide tension capabilities or shear capabilities. Latching devices exhibiting shear latching capabilities include deadbolt locks and the like which employ a longitudinally extending bolt associated with a first body and a bore or mortise associated with a second body to be latched to the first. The bolt moves longitudinally into the bore to then resist shearing movement perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the bolt.
Tensioning latches typically incorporate a hook cooperating with a keeper, bar, shoulder or pin. A lever may be arranged cooperating with the hook to advance the hook beyond the keeper and retract the hook into tensioned engagement with the keeper. Overcenter linkage mechanisms may be employed to retain the lever with the hook in the tension condition. One such tension latch is illustrated in Bourne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,557.
Latching devices have been developed which provide both tensioning and shear capabilities in latching two adjacent bodies together. One such device is illustrated in Poe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,266. A complicated mechanical mechanism is employed to insert and retract a longitudinally extending latching bolt and rotate the latching bolt when arranged with a keeper such that the shank of the bolt resists shear and a head on the bolt provides an interlocking shoulder for supporting tension between the latch body and the keeper body.